The present invention relates broadly to a cluster ion synthesis, and in particular to the method and apparatus for the synthesis of large ion clusters.
The state of the art of cluster ion production is well represented and alleviated to some degree by the prior art apparatus and approaches which are contained in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,952 issued to Paul et al on Jun. 7, 1960; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,884 issued to Stafford et al on Sept. 10, 1985; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,579 issued to Kellerhals et al on Jan. 7, 1986.
The Paul et al patent describes an apparatus for separating charged particles of different specific charges.
The Stafford et al patent is directed to a method of mass analyzing ion samples by use of a quadrupole ion trap. Improved mass selection is achieved in a quadrupole ion trap or ion trap type mass spectrometer by simultaneously trapping ions within the mass range of interest and then scanning the applied RF and DC voltages or the frequency to sequentially render unstable trapped ions of consecutive specific masses.
The Kellerhals et al patent discloses a procedure for recording ion-cyclotron resonance spectra and the apparatus for carrying out the procedure.
An article in Aviation Week and Space Technology, Mar. 21, 1988 on pages 19 and 20, by William B. Scott describes the use of antimatter as a propellant which could be in use by the early 21st century.
The present invention satisfies a need in the prior art to provide a process which will surmount most of the problems that are associated with antimatter storage for space related applications or energy storage. The main problems result from the very nature of antimatter, i.e. positrons and antiprotons, and the form it is in following production of such antimatter as subatomic particles. Antimatter cannot be allowed to come into contact with normal matter. It must also be stored in a form such that it is tightly bound within the container and can be safely stored for very long times. The form of storage must be able to withstand at least moderate acceleration during transport. It must also be in a high density (energy/volume and energy/mass) form of container, so that large container volumes and masses are avoided. The subatomic particles must be efficiently collected and assembled (approaching bulk matter) without excessive expenditure of energy. These stringent requirements can be simultaneously satisfied by the successful application of the present cluster ion synthesis process.